


Rose, the Doctor, the bet and the bite

by silversurfer60



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversurfer60/pseuds/silversurfer60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in 'Tooth and Claw' Rose and the Doctor are discussing about the wolf biting Queen Victoria when Rose said it wasn't really a bite mark and decides to show him what a bite mark really is when he doesn't pay her ten quid he bet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose, the Doctor, the bet and the bite

Told mostly from the Doctor's point of view!

After getting a lift back to the Tardis from the Torchwood Estate, Rose was not entirely convinced the wolf actually bit the Queen despite the Doctor trying to persuade her otherwise. She had agreed that the Queen had been offhand about what she had called a 'scratch' and about a mysterious royal disease but she said she was going to take more convincing than that.

The Doctor had opened the Tardis door as they were both laughing about it and Rose reminded him he owed her ten quid for getting the Queen to say she was not amused. The Doctor wasn't amused. He threw his coat over the rail and bounded in his usual manner towards the console. Rose wasn't going to just let him off the bet she had made him and told him so.

"Rose, you know I don't carry any money around with me," he said as she was giving him a funny look.

"Well, you shouldn't have accepted the bet then, should you?" she replied, hovering behind him when he was pretending to be fiddling with the controls.

"So are you going to make me pay up then?" he asked, hoping he was going to get out of it.

"Yep, a bet's a bet, come on, hand it over or I'll have to accept something in lieu of it," she replied, her mind made up she was going to get it one way or another.

He turned around to face her, changing the subject. "What you said, about that scratch not being a bite, what makes you think it's not then?''

"Because it didn't look like a bite mark. I can show you what a bite mark looks like if you don't pay me the ten quid you owe me," she replied teasingly.

"That won't be necessary," he replied. "We could come to some other arrangement," he said hopefully, not relishing having a bite mark wherever Rose decided to plant one.

Rose had decided to play along, purely for the sake of getting the money he bet her.

"OK, what do you have in mind?"

He looked away again, wishing he hadn't started this or he was going to suffer. "I could take you anywhere you want to go," he offered, hoping that would appease her.

It didn't as she shook her head. "Nope, not good enough, has to be worth more. I'll still settle for showing you what a bite mark looks like."

He tried again. "How about I do all the tidying up for you for a week? You're always complaining I leave a mess in the Tardis kitchen," he asked hopefully.

"Nope, try again. Have a little more imagination. Bite mark's still looking good to me," came the reply.

He was running out of ideas after the next dozen or so suggestions he came up with wishing now he'd never have accepted the bet in the first place. Every one came back to the same reply as it wouldn't satisfy her. He was running out of options and he still hadn't managed to de-materialize the Tardis, it was still in the middle of nowhere because he was waiting to see what she wanted. Maybe he could buy himself some extra time while he came up with some more ideas. No, she was watching him and eyeing his neck, thinking he was about to get cornered and she was running out of patience. It looked like she was itching to take a bite out of him the way she was looking.

"Come on Doctor, you can do better than that. Why not just admit you're out of ideas and give in to the inevitable? I could even make it so it doesn't show."

She was still too close for comfort to his liking. What was he going to do? It was rather tempting to take up her way of getting paid back. Maybe he should start carrying some cash with him in case he opened his big mouth again and made another bet with her. If he bet her again he'd sure suffer the consequences. She was looking at him again, he could feel her stares on him as he turned away from her again. He was planning on just floating around until he got somewhere with her, telling him where she wanted to go but it was becoming apparent she was only going to settle for one thing. He had to stall her to give him time.

He turned back to her. This had been going on long enough for his liking. She was standing there with a grin on her face as she had realised he just wasn't getting it. Then he did as realisation struck him like a ton of bricks. She didn't want to bite him, she wanted him to bite her, hence the 'show you what a bite mark looks like and make it so it doesn't show' because he couldn't see it on himself unless it was on his arm or his leg and that would be covered up, no-one would see it, she wanted him to bite her because she wanted it to be seen by him on her. Rose Tyler was hitting on him in a big way and wanted a response from him. They had been fooling around on the way to that Estate they had just been to and in the house itself and they'd had fun teasing each other but Rose wanted more. What was he supposed to do?

There was only one thing for it, ask her. "So, you want to show me what a bite mark really looks like then?" She nodded. "And this bite mark, would it be visible?" She nodded again. He was getting somewhere. "So let me get this straight, if you show me what a bite mark looks like then I have to be able to see it, right?" Another nod. "And since I can't see it on myself, that means the bite has to be on you and you want me to bite you where only I can see it?" Rose smiled. He knew he was on the right track, not on another line.

He walked the short distance to her and looked at her. "So this is my payback since I don't have the ten quid I owe you?" Rose nodded again. "There are less painful ways of collecting your bet you know and more pleasant ones." Rose's eyes widened as did her smile. Now he'd found himself hitting on her.

"Rose, will you come with me?" He held out his hand and she took it. He led her down the corridor and stopped outside his room and opened the door and let her go in first. He didn't turn the light on but instead reached for another switch that when activated filled the room with stars floating around the walls and ceiling and Rose just stood there, amazed at the sight.

"This is my special place Rose, no-one other than myself has been in here, ever. I just like to lay on my back and watch the stars float by. Would you like to join me?"

He took her hand and led her towards the bed which was slightly raised on a plinth covered in a dark blue silky bedspread with white stars on it, white sheets and two matching pillow cases.

Rose just stood there, staring at the stars as she allowed herself to be led over to the bed. He lay beside her for a while, watching her face. He then got up and pulling her up, stood in front of her and unfastened the straps of her jeans skirt, leaving it wrapped around her waist as she stood still, her attention now on him. Her skirt fell to the floor, leaving her in her pink t-shirt and black tights. Then he went right up to her and put his arms around her waist and asked her, "So, the painful way or the pleasant way of payback?" he asked. She just replied "Both" as she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her t-shirt up and put his arms around her bare waist.

They fell together and kissed, Rose gasping for breath as they continued. He pulled the t-shirt over her head, revealing her black bra then sat her down and pulled off her boots, then slowly moved his hands to her waist and pulled down her black tights as she held on to him and he pulled them over her now bare legs as he lay her across the bed, leaving her in her bra and black knickers. The starlight was shining on her as he took off his jacket and his shirt then lifted his t-shirts over his head then unfastened his trousers. Rose was lying there, watching the stars and him as he took off his trousers and knelt down over her and reached behind her back, unfastening her bra and revealing her breasts that looked pale in the starlight.

He leaned over and kissed them, and bit them as she grabbed hold of his neck and whimpered at his bite and dug her fingers into his back. Then he reached up to her neck and kissed both sides then bit the base of her neck on one side, then the other as she whispered his name. Next he went down to her tummy, kissing from one side to the other then worked his way down to the top of her knickers, pulling them down slowly then pulling them down her legs, moving aside to take them off. His hands were on her thighs, working their way inwards towards her most intimate area as he lowered his head and kissed her inner thighs, then licked her with his tongue as he reached further inwards seeking her weak spot and knowing he'd found it when she became wet as he carried on licking her then he bit her and she dug her fingers deeper into his shoulders and shouted "yes" to tell him he had found her weak spot that made her tremble when he bit her.

She moved her hands from around his shoulders to the top of his shorts and pulled them down as he moved to let her and scrambled out of them, tugging them down. She reached around his front and grabbed hold of him as he let out a purr of his arousal, saying her name. She pulled him towards her spot and she felt his wetness and he was ready to beg her to let him in. She opened her legs wider as he positioned himself over her and he leaned his head down over her spot and bit her harder again and again until she cried out she wanted him inside her and started to enter her slowly as he felt her anticipation of her wanting him.

He was deeper and deeper inside her, she was calling his name and she grabbed his bottom and pulled him towards her as she wanted him to go all the way and she was digging her fingers into him. Their lips were so close as he stuck out his tongue to meet hers as she dug even harder into him and he hardened into her full force as she pulled back her tongue and screamed his name until they both reached their climax together as a wave crashed over them. They stayed together for what seemed like an age as he slowly withdrew himself from her and she let go and let her arms fall by her side as he raised himself and smiled at her, her body lit by the stars. He got up slowly and bit her spot again, harder and felt she was still wet. He moved his head back to her pale breasts and bit them both again then back to her neck to bite her, all the time pressing his hands on her body, then he found her lips and they kissed passionately, his lips savouring hers.

When their lips parted he moved to kneel over her as she lay covered in red and purple marks that were just beginning to show, he looked down on her beautiful body shimmering in the starlight and held her arms at her side and he told her he loved her. Rose responded by saying she had always loved him since they first met. He moved back and helped her to sit up and they put their arms around each other. He let her lay back again and looked at her.

"Rose Tyler, I believe I've now paid you back in full, with interest," he smiled, looking down on her. "You have shown me what bite marks really look like and only I can see them. I'm more than willing to take any more bets you want to make any time. My way was both painful and pleasant and I don't have to carry any money on me to pay you. Can I assume they will actually be more bets in the very near future?"

He gave her one more hard bite in her weak spot as she called his name again then kissed her passionately again then putting his arms around her.

Rose looked at him, quite satisfied she had been paid back in full. "Doctor, I bet you ten quid you can't land the Tardis exactly where I say tomorrow," she teased.

He raised himself up, looked down at her, at the red and purple marks he had made on her that only he would ever see and said "You're on."

The End!


End file.
